Her Guard
by Bearbar123
Summary: Vaati get resurrected by Ganondorf to be a general in his army, but when he lets Link get away he get put on guard duty for a certain prisoner. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: His Prisoner

Chapter 1: His Prisoner

Vaati's POV:  
I was bent down on one knee the other generals beside me. I glance up as our master stood in front of us with an omminus look upon his face. I know i did not please him with this last battle as I let Link get away this time but it will not happen again.

"Vaati, as punishment for failing me you will stay here and guard the prison from intruders and people trying to escape. Dark Link, you, Zant, and Girahim go and find Link and bring him back to me."

I nod to my king accepting my punishment from my lord. I knew I messed up, I hadn't lost to Link, no he had run away when the world started to go dark and I hadn't stopped him. I stood and bowed to my lord.

I left the room and headed down into the dungeon that I was in charge of for the next couple weeks. I walked down the hallway looking in the rooms seeing guards there untill I heard a whimper coming from the end of the long dark hall.

I turned walking down the hall stopping at the end seeing a girl sitting there in the middle of the damp dark cell. I reached out and touched the bar and she looked up at me. Her blonde hair and pinkish purple dress with the crown signified her as a princess.

"Who are you, are you another one of Ganon's minons that is coming to hurt me? Or will you leave me alone for once!" She yelled at me and I chuckled.

"So you are the reason my master gave me this job instead of giving it to Dark or Girahim. They would just love this job." I said and smirked. I turned away from her and walked towards the keys.

Once i retrived the keys I walked back over to the door and unlocked it stepping inside before i shut the door behind me and slipped the keys in my pocket. I walked over to the girl seeing her wrists bound I frowned, no one should treat a girl like this.

I bent down and took my dagger out cutting the binding on her wrists i stand and turn walking back over to the door I stop and look back at her. I don't want to leave her and have her get in trouble, but I needed to do some stuff. I would need an excuse to make sure I had time to come back and check her safety.

"Do you want something to eat. After I check the other halls of the dungeon I can bring you something if you would like." I said and she looked at me. I could tell she wanted food but she did not trust me.

I stepped out and locked the door before I walked off to check on the rest of the prisoners I had here. They were mostly castle guards minus a couple people from the town. I sighed and made a mental list of the people in the dungeon before I went to make some food for the princess. I would not let harm come to her well she stayed in the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2: Food for the Princess

Zelda's POV:  
I sat on the cold hard floor as I watched the man leave. I had no idea who he was other then he served Ganondorf and he was one of importance as Ganon gave him the job instead of someone else.

I sighed and crawled over to a corner and closed my eyes. The cold seeping through my dress making me shiver. It was only hours ago that i was asleep in my bedroom at the top of the castle, now I was in the deepest part of the castle in the middle of winter.  
I sat there for about an hour before I heard movement outside my room.

I saw the man from before standing there with some food. He unlocked and opened the door shutting it behind him. He walked over to me and set the food down in front of me. I could see the steam rising off the drink. He heated it up for me.

"Who are you? Why are you being so nice to me? Your a servant of Ganon and i'm his captured princess of hyrule."

"My name is Vaati, a wind sourcerer that my king resurected to be a general in his army. The reason why i'm being so nice to you Princess Zelda, is that I can't stand that you would get hurt, your a girl there suppose to be protected and cherished no matter what." He said and I smiled and shivered a little.

I looked up when I felt something being placed on my shoulders. Vaati had taken off his cape and place it around me smiling before he stood up and walked to the door and out shutting it and locking it behind him.

"I'm sorry that is the best I could do. I will try and get you a better room please eat up and keep your strength. I will do my best to protect you well your here." He said and left me sitting there.

I reached out and grabbed the warm cup of Lon Lon Milk and scarfing down the bread. I was so hungry. I alos guessed i wouldn't be getting food for a while. I moved back into the corner and curled up pulling the cape up around me.

Vaati's POV:  
I walked back over to Zelda's room and looked inside seeing her asleep wrapped up in my cape. I walk in and grab the tray and stuff then walk out and clean up before eading up to my room and walking into my library.

I sat down in my comfy chair and picked up a book starting to read when my door burst open. I looked up seeing Dark stride in smirking at me as he walked over.

"Hey Vaati I heard you got the Princess as one of your prisoners that Ganon left you in charge of." He said and leaned on my chair. He smirked pulling on the edge of my hat making me look up at him.

"Yes I so what do you want Dark? I'm trying to read and i don't want to be bothered." I said and pulled away from him my hat being pulled out of his grasp.

"So you wouldn't mind if I go down there and look at her?" He asked and I nodded without realizing what I did untill he had shut the door. I quickly stood and went after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Hero

Vaati's POV:  
I hurried fown to the dungeon and back to Zelda's room when I heard the sound of leather on skin. I came upon the door to her room open and Dark standing above her whipping her with his belt.

"How dare you call me Link. For this you will be punished. Also why do you have Vaati's cape, did you steal it from him? Answer Me!" He yell. I stepped up and grabbed his arm before he could swing again.

"What did you just say Dark? If i heard you corretly you were going to hurt the princess. Ganon left me in charge of her because he needs her to be unhurt for his plans, something you don't understand." I said to him a glare on my face. I pushed him away before turning to Zelda and bending down and grabbing her arm and helping her stand.

"Come with me Princess, you can stay in my room though I will have to chain you to the wall so you don't get away. I hope you are not hurt." I said. Making sure my cape was around her I stuck some magic cuffs on her and lead her upstairs to my room.

Once we got to my room I slipped a chain around her ankle and took the stuff off her hands before I turned and walked back to my chair and sat down starting to read.

Zelda's POV:  
I followed him into the room and let him put the magic chain around my ankle with some experimentation I found I could walk all around the room just when i got to the door it pull me back.

I looked over and saw Vaati sitting there reading and I smiled. He looked so peaceful yet strong like he could take what he wanted, I made a note not to make him mad. I looked around the rest of the room and saw a comfy looking big bed. I walked over towards in, my magical chain allowing me to do so.

I looked at the purple covers, walking along the edge I felt how soft the sheets were, they must be satin. I smiled and yawned looking back at Vaati e was still reading that book. I turned back to the bed and climbed up on top.

I climbed under the covers tucking the blanket around me as I was cold. I closed my eyes, my head resting on the mound of soft purple pillows. I fell asleep laying there as Vaati read late into the night.


	4. Chapter4: Her Heart is His, He Does Know

Vaati's POV:  
I finished the book setting it on my table beside my chair i stood and walked over placing a couple books aside to read later before putting back the rest of the books. I turn and then walk to my bed, chuckling when i see the princess was asleep there.

I walked over, tucking the blanket around her I take off her crown setting it aside. I smile down at her running my hands through her silky blonde hair. I loved silk, the covers and pillows of my bed were the finest silk i could steal.

Turning away from the bed I walk over to my chair. Using my wind magic i lift it, setting it back down beside the bed I sat down and relaxed. I fell asleep right there watching over her.

-To Morning-

Zelda's POV:  
I opened my eyes as the light from the opening in the curtains that were just barely not closed. I rolled over and gasped seeing Vaati sitting there in his chair like he had moved it over here near me to watch over me.

I smiled, moving over close to him I reached out and touched his cheek pulling away when I saw his eyes open. He looked at me seeing how close I was to him and smirked reaching out he cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled me closer.

"My dear Zelda, if you really wanted to sleep with me you could have told me. Not fallen asleep in my bed. I would gladly love you if that is what you want." I blush and pull away.

"You pervert. I didn't want that. It's just you looked so peaceful sitting there, like nothing in the world was wrong, and that I was not trapped here." I said, the blush on my cheeks growing larger if possible.

Vaati stood and turned walking away from me and I looked down ashamed of myself. I was a princess and I was falling for one of Ganon's minions.

"Princess, stay here the room will keep others out so you will be safe. I have to go my master is calling me I don't know if i will come back, just please stay safe and don't let Dark in ever." He said before he walked away and out the door leaving me here.

**A/N: Sorry guys these seem to be getting shorter but don't worry the next one will be very long, I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hero of Hyrule

Vaati's POV:

I walked out of the room glad my cheeks could not show me blushing as it all over my cheeks. I walked down to the main room. Me being the only one in the castle I had to protect it from people trying to invade and other stuff.

I walked over to the big throne and plopped down on it sighing as I waited for what my Master called me down her for. He had said someone was coming to attack but not who and that I was to take him out and capture him. I looked up as the door opened and saw what I did not want to see, Link.

"You, tell me where Princess Zelda is and i'll spare your life, otherwise i'll kill you right here right now!"

"Calm down green boy, i'll tell you right where she is. She is up in my room on my bed where she slept last night, she is so cute when she sleeps."

"You Bastard! If you have harmed her I will not give you a quick death."

"Then come at me and take me down if you are going to for I hurt her." I said even though I didn't really hurt her. I hurt her in the sense of letting Dark go at her before I could rescue her from him.

He charged at me quickly trying to stab and slash me to bits. I used my wind to block his quick attacks knowing I could only do this for so long. I dodged around him and hit his back with a blast of wind.

He quickly turned hitting me with the blunt end of his sword on my shoulder sending me rolling across the floor. I stood and turned facing him. Jumping forward i pushed him to the ground and tried to wrestle away his sword when he stabbed me.

He pushed me off him pulling his sword from my body. I weakly turned my head to the side as I saw him walk off through the doors which lead up to my room. I knew this would be my last hour with this wound if I didn't get some healing in soon.

Zelda's POV:

I heard movement outside and I looked up from Vaati's bed as I saw the door open. When Link stepped through the door I smiled the most widest smile i have ever had in my whole life.

He saw me laying there on the bed and turned to come to me but before he could move an inch I was already climbing out of the bed and dashing across the room hugging him tightly. Here was my hope.

"Link you have come for me thank you so much. I have missed you so. I knew you would rescue me." I said and he nodded bending down he cut off the chain around my foot.

"Here you are princess. Now will we be heading back?" He asked and i nodded retriving my crown from where Vaati put it last night I smiled looking at the chair. I hoped he would not miss me.

Link lead the way back downstairs and stopped just before going into the grand hall. He turned to me and explained that he had to take out one of Ganon's generals but he didn't know which one and i was to stay by him so if they came back to life he could block there attacks on me.

But when he opened the door i didn't expect to see Vaati laying there. I gasped and dashed forward before Link could stop me. I ran all the way to Vaati falling down next to him starting to cry.

"No you can't be dead, you saved me from so much here. Vaati please don't die." I begged as i pulled his head into my lap and looked at the stab wound in his stomach. I felt Link's hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing Zelda?! Get away from him, he is the general I had to take down to save you. Are you an idiot!" He yelled at me and I turned slapping him.

"Shut up he was the closest thing I had to a friend here. He kept me safe, even stopping me being attacked by one of the other generals. Now go wait outside or do I have to stay here?" I yelled back at him. He looked at me in shock I was never one to make out bursts.

He quickly left to wait for me by the entrance and I turned back to Vaati placing my hands over the wound cast by Link. Tears drifted down my cheeks falling onto his. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead before I whispered.

"Vaati you can't die, I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to explain somethings about how long this actually takes because i'm horrible at writing fight scenes, so before the story Zelda has already been in the dungeon for 2 months. He had her under her care for a month in the dungeon and a day in his room, the fight takes place over five hours so yea... Just the feels man :( I was crying writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Their Love

**A/N: Here is the lemon and mature part, don't like don't read I'll put a marking around it.**

Vaati's POV:  
I woke up pain all through out my body. I open my eyes and look over to see Zelda and Link standing there fighting.

"Yes I made you drag him all the way across the desert after I healed him, and you want to know why now! Fine i'll tell you why, it's because I love him."

"You can't love him, you want to know why! Me and you are suppose to get married and have the next Hero, just like the stories from the past tell us. Now you are going to be mine!" He pushed her up against the wall attacking her with his lips and I growled slightly sitting up I sent a blast of wind at him knocking him out.

I heard a gasp and looked over seeing the blonde princess standing there looking at me with tears in her eyes. She quickly hurried over to me hugging me tight whiched caused me to groan in pain for a moment before she let go a little causing me to fall back.

"You idiot your not allowed to go get killed ever! Here me Vaati, you are to remain by my side forever and not leave me. I thought I lost you." she yelled at me well tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry my princess. I wont ever let anyone hurt you ever again. Now dry your tears, I did not die so I call this a good day. Just rest and let me stay here with you." I said and reached up weakly trying to wipe the tears away.

"I love you, you big idiot."

"I love you too."

-This is the lemon part-

It had been a year since all this happened. I had healed more then perfect with the help of Zelda and her clerics. After I was healed she anounced to the kingdom that I was her new ally after Ganon died and that we were to be married soon.

Our wedding was just hours ago and now I lead my beloved through the castle gardens towards her private house in the back. I walked inside leading her in and shut the door after us turning to my love.

"Zelda, you look radiant in that dress." I said as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind resting my head on her shoulder.

"But you know what would be more perfect? You without the dress." I said with a smirk and a grin. My hands roamed up the dress and back down it as I kissed along her neck nibbling in certain spots.

I heard her moan, smiling I kept doing what I was doing but I slowly pulled her into the back room where the bedroom was. She gasped as I found her sweet spot just as i was geting into the back room. Closing the door behind us I locked in then picked Zelda up and threw her on the bed.

She looked up at me as I peeled away her dress. She was taking my clothes of as well. my hands roamed her body making her gasp and moan at each thing I did to her, from playing with her chest to playing with her pit.

Soon we were both ready and i was positioned above her looking down at her. She looked up at me as I bent down kissing her deeply before I pushed myself away.

"Are you ready for this my beloved, just remember there will be some pain but only for a short while my love." I kissed her again as i entered her. I could tell she was in pain and trying to hide it. I kissedd along her jaw and waited till she gave the signal before I moved.

I pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her at a gentle pace but soon she was demanding more from me and I quickly gave in to her demands pounding faster and faster towards our finish.

I let her finish twice before I took mine with her next finish. I colapsed next to her on the bed pulling her against my chest I smiled at her and she smiled back. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes falling asleep with her.


End file.
